


Berries

by SIGMASVT



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Reminiscing, Short, Strawberries, changki, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIGMASVT/pseuds/SIGMASVT
Summary: In which Changkyun just wanted to prove that he had the cutest kid in the world.





	Berries

Kihyun has learned to expect anything when leaving his daughter home alone with his partner. It’s not that he doesn’t trust his partner, it’s that he doesn’t trust his partner to not make stupid decisions. While he expects anything, nothing would prepare him to walking into his house seeing his daughter screaming and crying while his partner held her above the sink full of strawberries while she pooped.

“Changkyun, what happened” Kihyun asks hurriedly throwing his work briefcase down and grabbing his daughter out of his partner’s hands and wrapping her in a towel.

“I was just trying to recreate this super cute video to show we have the cutest baby in the world” Changkyun sighs showing the facebook video of a baby in the sink with strawberries as the baby eats another.

“Our baby is the cutest, but she is also stubborn just like her papa and therefore this wouldn’t work, and I already told you this” Kihyun explains recalling their text conversation from earlier.

Sighing Kihyun laughs before leaning down and kissing his baby on the forehead and his partner on the lips. “Could you go run a bath” he asks realizing they still need to get the poop off of their daughter’s body.

Changkyun nods before smiling softly and kissing his baby on the forehead. She just giggles lightly and leans into her dads chest. “Papa can be so dumb sometimes, but we still love him” Kihyun says as he kisses his daughter’s head.

Kihyun carries his daughter to the bathroom where he sees Changkyun standing over the bathtub trying to find the perfect temperature for their daughter. Kihyun sets his daughter in the bath letting her stand while Changkyun finally finds the perfect temperature. Kihyun takes an old towel and wets it before wiping off whatever poop he can leaving the rest for the bath to do it’s job.

Sitting back Kihyun watches Changkyun wash their daughter as she giggles trying to avoid the water. Changkyun kept trying to sneak up on her with water, but also being part Kihyun, she was very clever and would be quick to move. Kihyun just laughed and figured that while the two were playing around he should go clean up the kitchen and start on dinner.

Walking in the kitchen he just laughs at the little droplets of water left in a trail to the bathroom. Kihyun grabs some paper towels and wipes up the ground and works his way back to the sink still full of water, strawberries, and poop. He eventually drains the water and throws away the soiled strawberries before putting some cleaner through the sink and throughly scrubbing until he felt satisfied with the sink.

When he looked at the time he saw how late it was and decided to just call and order some chicken from a local carry out place. He decided to grab up some cut up fruit so he could feel like a parent with his life together. By the time he had everything out Changkyun emerged from the bathroom in a plaid onesie matching the one he had put on their daughter.

“I forgot we had these onesies from Christmas,” he pauses and looks at his daughter before switching to a baby voice, “say daddy, you got to go put yours on too” he says as he tickles their daughter who just laughs.

Kihyun smiles and walks up to them, “go pick out a movie and I will be out in a minute in my pajamas” he says before kissing the cheeks of his daughter and Changkyun. He hears an audible squeal from his daughter as Changkyun hurries off with her to pick out a movie.

Once he was done changing, the doorbell rang and he hurried to the door to get the chicken. He was met with the judgmental stare of a younger kid who was judging him for being a grown man in a onesie. Kihyun quickly pays and grabs the chicken before shutting the door and carrying the food to the living room before sitting it on the table while Changkyun puts in Shark Tales and his daughter just giggles.

Looking at the view in front of him, Kihyun becomes reminiscent and so happy that he agreed to go on the date with his nerdy neighbor all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published drabble on here! Please let me know what you think and give me feedback so I can improve. Also, let me know if you want a part two describing how they met and eventually started dating.


End file.
